Gucci
Gucci (Italian pronunciation: ˈɡuttʃi) is an Italian fashion and leather goods brand, part of the Gucci Group, which is owned by the French company Kering, formerly known as PPR. Gucci was founded by Guccio Gucci in Florence in 1921. January 2015, the creative director is Alessandro Michele. * They are referenced in the song "Fashion". Shoes 5-9-09 KIIS Wango Tango Arrival.jpg|(May 9, 2009) Accessories Sunglasses Gucci - GG 2210-S sunglasses.jpg|'2210/S' 5-17-08 Backstage at Family Club Night in NYC 001.jpg|(May 17, 2008) 5-25-08 Bill's Filling Station 001.jpg|(May 25, 2008) 5-28-08 Damien Miller 016.jpg|Damien Miller (May 28, 2008) 5-29-08 Gagavision 003.JPG|(May 29, 2008) 5-31-08 Adrian Sidney 054.jpg|Adrian Sidney (May 31, 2008) 6-7-08 Performance at Bootie LA's 3rd Anniversary Pirate Ball 002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2008) 6-10-08 Backstage Peformance 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2008) Gucci - GG0077SK-002-5.jpg|''GG0077SK-002-5'' 2-27-19 Arriving at Hollywood Masonic Temple in LA 002.jpg|(Feb 27, 2019) Bags Gucci - Large carry on duffle bag in black monogram canvas.jpg 09-01-12 LAX Airport.jpg|(Jan 9, 2009) Gucci - GG canvas collapsible tote bag.jpg 8-6-09 Osaka Airport 005.jpg|(Aug 6, 2009) Earrings Gucci - Hand pendant earrings with crystals.jpg 9-23-16 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Sep, 2016) Fall/Winter 2008 RTW Collection Gucci - Fall 2008 Collection.jpg 6-15-09 Ashleigh Sim 002.jpg|Ashleigh Sim (Jun 15, 2009) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Gucci Spring Summer 2009 RTW shoes.png 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 004.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Feb 11, 2009) Fall/Winter 2010 RTW Collection Gucci - Fall 2010 RTW Collection.jpg Jo Calderone 06.jpg|Nick Knight (Jun 25, 2010) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Gucci - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection.jpeg 11-16-11 Leaving ITV Studios.jpg|(Nov 16, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Gucci - Fall 2012 Collection.jpg 7-5-12_Leaving_Melbourne_004.jpg|(July 5, 2012) Resort 2014 Collection Gucci - Resort 2014 Collection.jpg Glamour 2013 December cover.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (2013) Spring 2014: Menswear Collection 4-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Apr 1, 2014) Gucci - Spring 2014 Menswear Collection.jpeg 4-4-14 Arriving at the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 4, 2014) Fall/Winter 2016 RTW Collection Gucci - Fall-Winter 2016 RTW Collection.jpg 10-22-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Oct 22, 2016) Gucci - Fall-Winter 2016 RTW Collection 002.jpg 12-28-16 Arriving at Bradley Cooper's house in LA 001.jpg|(Dec 28, 2016) Resort 2016 Collection Gucci - Resort 2016 Collection 001.jpg Gucci - Resort 2016 Collection 002.jpg Gucci - Brooch.jpg 2-5-16 NFL Network 001.jpg|(Feb 5, 2016) Gucci - Sylvie leather shoulder bag.jpg 2-6-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|(Feb 6, 2016) Gucci - Pompom knitted beret (Resort 2016 Collection).jpg 2-9-16 SnapChat 010.jpg|(Feb 9, 2016) Pre-Fall 2016 RTW Collection Gucci - Angel boot.png|''Angel'' 12-25-16 At Zachary Jackson Levon Furnish-John's 6th Birthday in LA 001.jpg|(Dec 25, 2016) Spring 2017 RTW Collection Gucci - Spring 2017 RTW Collection.jpg 12-25-16 At Zachary Jackson Levon Furnish-John's 6th Birthday in LA 001.jpg|(Dec 25, 2016) 12-26-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 26, 2016) 11-10-17 Bar in Uncasville 001.jpg|(Nov 10, 2017) 1-14-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Jan 14, 2018) Gucci - Spring 2017 RTW Collection 002.jpg 5-13-17 Instagram 003.jpg|(May 13, 2017) 8-28-17 Ky Digregorio 001.jpg|(Aug 28, 2017) Pre-Fall 2017 Collection Gucci - Rose print silk dress.jpg Gucci - Leather platform pump.jpg 6-16-17 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jun 16, 2017) 6-16-17 Instagram 004.jpg Cruise 2017 Collection Gucci - Light Broadway leather clutch (C17C).jpg 12-24-16 Leaving The Burberry Store in Aspen 002.jpg|(Dec 24, 2016) 1-6-18 Out in LA 001.jpg|(Jan 6. 2018) Gucci - Cruise 2017 Collection.jpg 8-18-17 Out and about in Omaha 001.jpg|(Aug 18, 2017) Resort 2017 Collection Gucci - Resort 2017 Collection.jpg 1-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jan 10, 2017) 3-12-17 Outside at Our Lady Of Malibu Catholic Church in Malibu 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2017) Gucci - Sylvie embroidered leather top handle bag.jpg|''Sylvie'' 1-14-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jan 14, 2017) 6-9-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2017) 6-10-17 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2017) Gucci - Nymphaea leather top handle bag.jpg|''Nymphaea'' 5-13-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 13, 2017) 5-14-17 Leaving The Broadway Dance Center in NYC 002.jpg|(May 14, 2017) Gucci - Corsage print silk shirt.jpg Gucci - Web grosgrain bow brooch.jpg 6-21-17 Arriving at Seafood Restaurant in Long Island 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2017) Resort 2018 Collection Gucci - Vintage argyle coat.jpg 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 001.jpg|(Nov 8, 2017) Custom Gucci - Custom heels.jpg|1 2-7-16 Instagram 003.jpg Gucci - Custom outfit.jpg 2-5-16 Rehearsal at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpg|(Feb 5, 2016) 2-7-16 National Anthem at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpg|(Feb 7, 2016) 2-6-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|Tuxedo (Feb 6, 2016) 2-12-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Feb 12, 2016) 2-12-16 Instagram 002.jpg 3-6-16 Detroit Red Wings vs Chicago Blackhawks NHL Game at United Center 001.jpg|(Mar 6, 2016) #Gaga wore original version: 3.75" heel with 2.25" platform, 6" total heel height. Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Sunglasses Category:Outfits Category:Accessories